


Sunset Feelings

by FrostNight5 (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Enoshima Junko - Freeform, F/F, Junko is a good sister, Kirigiri Kyouko - Freeform, Kuwata Leon - Freeform, Toko Fukawa - Freeform, Tsumiki Mikan - Freeform, a little fluff, mentions, non-despair, plenty of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FrostNight5
Summary: Sayaka and Mukuro are hanging out, but things get heavy when Sayaka starts thinking about Mukuro.





	Sunset Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance if this is really bad.

The sun shone it's rays onto the school roof as sunset bathed the sky, as two silhouettes walked by. A bluenette and a ravenette chatted aimlessly about school and life in general.

" That math test sure did suck, i'm not even good at it, and I studied really hard.". The bluenette exclaimed. " I don't understand how you struggle with math. It's easy for me.". The ravenette questioned, a confused look crossed her normally expressionless gaze." Well no duh, your the ultimate soldier after all.". The other girl gave her a quick glare, as the bluenette rolled her eyes.

Mukuro was always like this. Sayaka couldn't tell if she was blissfully ignorant or stupidly oblivious to somethings. The blue haired girl has only been her friend for a few months but, she already knew like how Toko would know literature. It's not that she looked down on Mukuro just because she's the ultimate idol, it's just that she couldn't ever compare to her. They were two different ultimate's except, a little bit of the same kind of people.

While Sayaka could be popular, she was friendly to those around her, and Mukuro could be strong, she could be extremely gentle when needed. Titles never meant a lot to them as the other students did, they were just living.

Sayaka knew Mukuro was gentle because she'd seen that side of her. She saw something only her, Junko, and maybe Mikan would be able to witness. They grew close to Mukuro because they chose to, and the soldier had seem grateful for it. Sayaka couldn't imagine how lonely it could be for her, just because of her title as the ultimate solider, was pushing her classmates away.

Even now, as they talk, despite her looking happy, Mukuro still carried a sad gaze behind the sparks of joy in her eyes. She quickly changed the topic. "Anyways, anything fun planned this weekend?". Mukuro paused as she gazed at Sayaka with a shy glance. "Me and Junko were going to go to the mall again.". The idol looked at her. "Again? Doesn't anyone else talk to you? Not that I don't like Junko, it's just...". She stopped herself. It's just what? She's lonely? People don't like her? Sayaka didn't know how to end. The soldier continued for her."I'm the ultimate soldier and everyone's scared fo me? yea, I know.". Sayaka watched Mukuro deafeatedly scrape the ground with her boots. The idol looked at her unsure. "I don't think they hate you, at least I think.". The girl smiled softy at her through obvious sadness." Thanks.". The soldier mumbled quietly in response.

"Hey.". The idol started."If they won't bother to talk to you, just because you the ultimate soldier, then why should we care?". Mukuro looked confused."But, they're our classmates, we can't just---"."Ignore them? I know but, no need to get down on people who don't care in the first place.". She finished. Maybe she went a little overboard on them not caring, however she was the tension leaven whenever Mukuro didn't show up for school that day or had to leave during class, or really, whenever Mukuro wasn't around. Even Kirigiri didn't bother to hid her relief whenever she left.

Her and Junko would silently glare at everyone whenever this happened. Even they didn't make it any better when they tried to tell them to cut Mukuro some slack. They just stayed away from her even more.The only person who even bothered to talk to the ravenette sometimes was Leon, but she overheard he was only doing it so Mukuro wouldn't hurt him. Poor Ikusaba.

She felt a rush of fondness as she thought about Mukuro. The soldier was able to handle so much so quickly without even thinking. No matter what Mukuro would always push through, even if the situation wasn't idle. Through these months, she's learned so much about her that it was impossible to not know anything.

Despite her own feelings, Sayaka silently vowed to stay by Mukuro's side til the end. After all, the ravenette talked to her because she wanted to, not because she was an idol. That made her heart flutter even more.

"Mukuro, no matter what happens, i'll always be here for you.". She finally said it. Her heart was racing so fast she thought she was going to collapse right then and there. She didn't care whether Mukuro took it as her confession or just being genuinely kind, as long as she know she was there. Mukuro glanced at her. Shock, longing, sadness, happiness and gentleness flicked on, one emotion at a time rushed through her eyes. The idol could only wish she was the ultimate Mind-reader at this moment. Mukuro stood still and silent. Sayaka was dying to know what she thought. Then, Mukuro took a step forwards and gently wrapped her arms around the bluenette's thin form.

" Thank you.". It came out as a silent whisper as Mukuro's head rested on her shoulder. Within her voice, Sayaka caught happiness in her voice, but also the shaky voice of someone on the verge of tears. She returned her embrace silently, straining for more words to be said." I don't know what i'd do without you, Sayaka.". The idol's heart suddenly stopped. Did she hear that right?. The soldier just stayed where she was.

However, Sayaka rested her head on Mukuro's and gently rubbed her back in circles with her free hand. "I'm glad. I never want to leave your side. Ever.". Both were silent. Happiness rushed through both of them, due to the event. 

No matter what, they would be together from now on. Even if it would cost them the world, they would be together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading


End file.
